Ackerbebés
by CerisierJin
Summary: Canonverse. Situado posterior a la llegada del Clan Hizuru a Paradi, y la plática con Kiyomi Azumabito, suponiendo que Eren sea el padre del bebé de Historia./"¿Quieres intentarlo?", "Ah...¿qué?", "Hacer un bebé. Será una buena venganza en contra de tu novio. Ah, no. Mi error. Él se está divirtiendo con Historia en este instante". Oh, que le recordaran eso la enfadó./LevixMikasa.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **LEAN ESTO:**

 _Antes que nada quiero aclarar que yo no estoy segura de si Eren es el padre del bebé de Historia, o siquiera si se trata de la actual Historia la que se nos mostró embarazada, sin embargo, al terminar de leer ese capitulo me quedé con una extraña sensación, y para qué negarlo, me gusta el EreHisu. Pero esto no es 100 % EreHisu, solo se menciona, como dice en el summary, es un supuesto. También quiero que sepan que esta escena se me ocurrió desde que leí el 107, fue algo fugaz, una idea tan sencilla que no quise escribirla, hasta ahora, ¿por qué? No tengo ni idea, pero ya lo hice y quiero compartirla. Al final se darán cuenta que el nombre como que no tiene mucha resolución, pero es lo primero que se me vino a la mente, tomando en cuenta lo que van a leer. A propósito, soy algo torpe escribiendo sobre el universo de Shingeki, prefiero los Universos alternos modernos. De antemano una disculpa por los errores._

 **Advertencia** **:** Canonverse, fic apto solamente para súper fans del RivaMika, concluido hace una hora, posible spoiler (?.

* * *

 **Ackerbebés**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiyomi Azumabito había puntuado como una medida que quien poseyera sangre real debía ser quien heredara al titán bestia, y, posteriormente, antes de que concluyeran los 13 años de la maldición, reproducirse tanto como pudiera.

No mencionó nombres, un elegido, alguien en específico con quien Historia debiera traer la descendencia al mundo, por lo tanto, aunque fuera cruel, todos supusimos unánimemente que sería a su elección.

Pero fue un error que todos cometimos.

Pasaron los días, pasaron los meses, pasó casi un año de aquel estrepitoso encuentro con el clan del que además yo formaba parte, que en realidad no imaginé lo que en secreto se fraguaba a escondidas de nosotros.

Estaba muy ajena a ello, concentrada en mis propios asuntos, en mis preocupaciones, en Eren y Armin, y en mi entrenamiento exhaustivo, que cuando se nos notificó, no lo podía creer. Sin embargo, cuando se hizo público oficialmente, sabía que desgraciadamente no había vuelta atrás.

Eren tendría con hijo con Historia Reiss. Por la anhelada restauración del imperio Erdiano.

No entendía a razones, no sabía si Kiyomi Azumabito, Hanji, o el mismo Eren tenían algo que ver con aquel decreto que ahora era irrevocable, pero me dolía. Lo sentía como una traición de enorme magnitud. La idea me disgustaba, ardía en lo más profundo de mi pecho, asfixiándome sin cesar, robándome el aire como si fueran golpes secos dados con rudeza en mi abdomen. Sin piedad.

Desde aquel día comencé a sufrir en silencio sin alguien con quien hablar de lo que me acongojaba. Cada persona tenía sus propios asuntos que ocupaban al máximo todo su enfoque. Entrenar, crear, experimentar, planear, volverse más fuertes.

Al igual que yo.

Sin embargo, el plan de usar a Eren y a Historia como incubadora era toda una odisea.

Me serené un poco. Era de noche y me encontraba dentro de mi habitación en el castillo, por órdenes del comandante la tropa de veteranos se trasladó hasta ahí, con las intenciones de mantener la seguridad para el proceso, y de paso tener un poco de privacidad. Por lo tanto, no podía causar revuelo.

Finalizada otra de mis madrugadas en vela, a regañadientes, me obligué a descansar.

Un hecho absolutamente imposible.

Mi cerebro se hallaba sobrecargado de tantas cosas que habían sucedido en tan poco, de tantos secretos al descubierto, tantas novedades; al mismo tiempo, hubo demasiado movimiento en los últimos días, que aunado a mi falta de sueño, mayormente me podía vislumbrar más agotada que de costumbre.

" _Un hijo de Eren e Histroria. Un hijo de Eren e Historia. Un hijo de Eren e Historia"._

Soñaba con eso. No podía sacármelo de la maldita cabeza y a las mañanas siguientes sabía que mi aspecto físico se asemejaba más al de un muerto viviente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó el capitán Levi con una taza a medio beber.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —respondí secamente. No quería dar explicaciones por mi desgaste.

Él no respondió nada. Pero pude percibir su penetrarte mirada pegada a mí hasta que salí del comedor. Por mi parte no le daba mucha importancia a la preocupación de otras personas. Prefería seguir en mi mundo, enfocándome en lo que me angustiaba, imaginando cruelmente lo que esos dos practicaban por las noches. Mentando a ambos en su lecho, creyendo casi escuchar los sonidos, golpes o gemidos traspasar las paredes.

Me pesaba.

Aquella noche no pude más. El ritual ya había empezado, casi una semana atrás, y yo necesitaba _urgentemente_ saber si mí jodida mente me estaba gastando una mala broma.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta el par de puertas de la habitación designada especialmente para _eso_. Por lo regular, Eren e Historia no convivían durante el día, se notaban ecuánimes, incomodos, nerviosos, pero la regla era pasar todas las noches en solitario. De aquí a dos meses. Y nada ni nadie podía molestarlos, ni siquiera yo.

" _Tch, estúpidos mandatarios_ ".

Al estar frente a la enorme entrada, sentí una oleada de excitación recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Hace mucho que no me sentía así, ese impulso incontrolable que operaba todos mis movimientos desde dentro. Imposibilitándome la manera de frenarme a mí misma.

" _No abras la puerta, no abras la puerta... pero quiero hacerlo y sacar al traidor de mi hermano de allí_."

No podía, no me atrevía. Mi única resolución fue, entonces, quedarme fuera observando el ingrato rectángulo de madera que obstruía lo que verdaderamente ansiaba ver.

No era _voyeur_ —término leído en uno de los nuevos libros de Armin—, pero sentía una imperiosa necesidad de parar todo.

Mis guardias nocturnas se repitieron constantemente durante toda la semana. Simplemente me quedaba allí de pie, tranquila, en calma, sosegada, como una deficiente mental observando fijamente sin moverme ni un ápice. Si alguien pasara por aquí bien podrían confundirme con una estatua. Pero definitivamente no lo era, y les propinaría un puñetazo apenas se me acercaran.

Inevitablemente, una sensación de irreprimible venganza se fue gestando en mi pecho. Inaudito, pero ya no dolía, ya no ardía. Hasta era soportable. Era como si se hubieran apagado todos mis deseos destinados a Eren. Deseos que eran fáciles de tildar de románticos. Cosa que, exactamente, no era.

Simplemente yo no estaba de acuerdo con llevar a cabo esa monstruosidad. Por lo demás, a veces ni yo misma me comprendía.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios crees que haces? —interrumpieron mi diatriba mental.

—Nada.

El silencio se instaló después de aquello. Pero no duró demasiado.

—¿No estarás pensando en unírteles? —con un respingo, giré a ver al _visitante_ _indeseado_ con molestia, topándome de golpe con los azules ojos del capitán Levi, los cuales parecían brillar como las llamas de una hoguera. Sentí inexplicablemente mucho calor—. ¿Cierto?

—No —dije secamente—. Solo pasaba por aquí… me estaba yendo.

Tuve la intención de hacerlo, pero él me jaló traicioneramente por el brazo.

—Hey —ese simplísimo toque mandó una corriente de choques eléctricos por toda mi espina. _Pero qué_ _demonios…_ —. No creas que no me he dado cuenta, mocosa, vienes aquí cada noche. Te quedas observando como si eso fuera suficiente para destruir esa maldita puerta.

Le dediqué la peor mirada hostil de mi repertorio.

—No es de su incumbencia mis acciones, señor —me zafé de un tirón, pero no llegué muy lejos, cuando escuché la suave voz que otra vez me hizo estremecerme hasta los huesos.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

Estupefacta, me quedé impávida en mi sitio. ¿Qué? O sea, estaba impactada, ¿A qué diablos se refería?

—Ah…¿qué…?

—Hacer un bebé —lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, pensando instantáneamente que aquello debía tratarse de una broma. Imposible que ese enano hablara en serio. ¿O sí…? Hasta que me percaté que Levi me miraba de frente, sus ojos cansados cargados de ojeras dictaban que hablaba con total seriedad.

—¿Ehh!?

—Sería una buena venganza contra tu _novio_ —como un depredador que intercepta a su presa, Levi me empujó hasta la pared, tomando mi barbilla haciendo chocar nuestras miradas. Yo estaba impávida, inamovible como una roca—. Ah no, mi error, él se está _divirtiendo_ con Historia en este mismo instante.

" _Se_ _divierte con Historia en este mismo instante_ ".

Oh, eso definitivamente me enfadó. Apreté los puños, con clara intención de golpearlo, no consentía para nada que el insufrible enano me escupiera la realidad a la cara, sin embargo, lo siguiente me dejó estática de nuevo.

—Ven conmigo, soy mejor que él, _Mikasa_ —sentenció—. Tengamos un hijo, la perfecta combinación entre tu sangre Ackerman y la mía traerá resultados asombrosos.

Lo hacía sonar como un experimento, y eso me asqueó por un instante.

— _Te hace falta alguien más viejo que guíe tu juventud_ —susurró mordisqueando mi lóbulo, apenas inteligible, y a pesar del inusitado comportamiento sensual del capitán, no pude resistirme.

Su voz gruesa y masculina tenía un poderío que hechizaba, comenzando a provocar un chorro de humedad entre mis piernas, me volvía loca. Y a pesar de que me juré a mí misma que nadie me coaccionaría a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad, mucho menos Hizuru, esa noche no era mi verdadero yo quien pronunció el sí, sino mi lado más salvaje, más irracional, más… atrevido, y aquel que comenzó a desear con todos sus fuerzas a este maldito hombre.

Y accedí, me aventuré con él al calor de su habitación.

¿Era masoquista? No, no lo creía. Aunque, debía admitir que la fuerza que aquel hombre irradiaba me tenía tan fascinada y malhumorada desde que lo conocí, que sin saber en qué segundo, comencé a cuestionarme en realidad qué quería. Pero la respuesta la obtuve en la comodidad de sus sabanas esa noche.

Por supuesto, todo quedó en firme secreto, solo los dos sabíamos lo que se desató entre nuestros cuerpos.

La ardiente pasión se repitió cada noche, a espaldas de los demás, quienes ingenuamente aún creían en el trato estrictamente formal. Por supuesto, no dudaba que más adelante alguien se percataría, quizá habría represalias, pero no me arrepentía.

También me surgía la interrogante de si alguna vez alguien alegaría descendencia de los más fuertes de la isla, un cruce perfecto e inigualable que, como ya había sido pensado por Levi, traería resultados sobrehumanos. Inconmensurables, extraordinarios, milagrosos.

Pero no lo sabía con certeza.

Mientras, él y yo continuamos en lo nuestro.

Sin dar ningún fruto, huelga decir, porque a pesar de su excusa esa noche, Levi se cuidaba bastante de no derramar su semilla dentro de mí.

Sin embargo, esos pasajes nocturnos a su lado se vieron interrumpidos antes dos noticias, una más impactante que la otra.

Uno: La Reina por fin se declaró en cinta.

Dos: Eren se había marchado por su cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** _Espero no se me vengan encima los haters, pero como dije arriba, es algo tan pequeñito que a última hora sentí la necesidad de escribir, por supuesto tenía que ser antes de que salga el 108 a romper todas las teorías de los fans, y pues aquí está._

 _pd. Aunque siempre no haya habido bebés, puse un fanart de unos bellos Levi y Mikasa con perfectos ackerbebés porque los AMOOOO. (La imagen no me pertenece)_

Gracias por leer.


End file.
